Timeless
by Orange's Caramel
Summary: Yang mereka tahu hanya cinta mereka akan abadi../Mind RnR.


_Kalian bisa menyebut ini adalah secuil kisah yang menyerupai Romeo dan Juliet._

 _Tetapi,_

 _Mereka belum mengenal Romeo dan Juliet di masa itu._

 _Yang mereka tahu hanyalah cinta mereka akan abadi._

.

.

.

 **-Timeless-**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Typo, Gaje, etc.**

 **Rate : T+ (BO)**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part I**

Merupakan sebuah kerajaan besar dan jaya, Kerajaan Uchiha. Dibawah pimpinan sang Raja dan Ratu, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, menjadikan Kerajaan Uchiha sangat makmur. Rakyatnya hidup damai, tentram dan teratur. Serta merta menjadikan Kerajaan Uchiha adalah Kerajaan pertama yang paling berjaya dimasanya.

Tentu saja semua terasa lengkap disaat Mikoto melahirkan 2 Pangeran yang selain tampan, cerdas, tangguh dan juga sehat tanpa cacat.

Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dimana semua orang merasa senang tetapi tidak untuk Pangeran ke-2, Uchiha Sasuke.

Disatu sisi dia merasa kesepian karena perhatian Ayahnya lebih besar jatuh kepada kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Meskipun Ibunya lebih memperhatikan dirinya tetapi dia juga ingin merasakan sebuah sentuhan perhatian lebih dan kasih sayang seorang Ayah.

Dan disisi lainnya dia merasa beruntung tidak perlu mempelajari segala hal membosankan untuk menjadi seorang Raja karena hal itu sudah ditanggung oleh Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya. Hal ini juga lah yang membuat Sasuke tidak terlalu mengenali bagaimana sosok kakaknya.

Jika boleh memilih dia dapat terlahir dirahim mana, maka dia akan memilih keluarganya hidup sederhana sebagai seorang petani disebuah desa yang damai. Dimana Ayah dan Ibunya memberikan kasih sayang yang setara kepada anak-anaknya.

Tetapi Sasuke juga tidak membenci kehidupan yang sekarang.

Dia hanya merasa kesepian.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah dimana anak laki-laki pertama dari keturunan resmi Raja akan menggantikan posisi Ayahnya sebagai Raja yang berikutnya saat usianya menginjak 25 tahun.

Uchiha Itachi adalah calon Raja berikutnya untuk menggantikan Uchiha Fugaku, Ayahnya.

Sejak kecil dirinya sudah dijejali dengan berbagai pengetahuan umum, sejarah, tata krama, dan berbagai pengetahuan menjenuhkan lainnya. Disela kesibukannya belajar, Itachi suka mengintip dari balik jendela dan mengamati hal-hal lain yang terjadi diluar ruang belajarnya.

Seperti sekarang, dia tengah mengamati Sasuke kecil berlari mengekori Ibunya di kebun kecil milik Ibunya.

Dalam hati kecilnya, Itachi merasa iri dengan Sasuke. Iri dengan segala kebebasan yang Sasuke miliki.

.

.

.

Seorang Raja tentu saja memerlukan seorang Ratu untuk membantunya dalam banyak hal. Untuk dari itu Uchiha Itachi telah dijodohkan jauh hari dengan seorang Putri dari negeri seberang.

Putri dari kerajaan terbesar ke dua, Kerajaan Hyuuga.

Sesuai dengan jadwal, kereta kencana dari kerajaan Hyuuga akan sampai pada hari ini. Para pengawal kerajaan Uchiha telah bersiap ditempatnya. Suasana kerajaan terlihat lebih sibuk dan ramai dari biasanya karena akan menyambut calon Ratu untuk calon raja mereka.

Raja, Ratu dan kedua pangeran telah berdiri siap menyambut kedatangan Putri Hyuuga.

Kereta kencana telah tiba di depan gerbang Istana. Putri Hyuuga turun dibantu para dayangnya. Dengan gerakan gemulai mereka mulai jalan memasuki Istana Uchiha.

"Putri Hyuuga yang Terhormat telah tiba." Seorang pengawal di depan gerbang berteriak sangat kencang, tidak lama suara terompet pun berbunyi pertanda tamu kehormatan sudah tiba dengan selamat.

Putri Hyuuga tersenyum juga membungkuk memberi salam dihadapan sang Raja, Ratu dan juga ke dua Pangeran.

Satu hal yang Sasuke sadari, hatinya telah direbut oleh Putri Hyuuga sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

Yang kelak akan menjadi kakak iparnya.

Putri Hyuuga yang merasa diperhatikan terus oleh Sasuke, melirik sedikit dan tersenyum dengan wajah bersemu.

Sasuke juga sangat menyukai bagian ini.

Dan yang lebih menyedihkan dari kisah cinta mereka akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata, Putri Hyuuga yang akan dinikahkan dengan Uchiha Itachi akan tinggal selama seminggu lamanya di Kerajaan Uchiha.

Gunanya untuk mendekatkan diri dan mengenalkan seluk beluk kerajaan Uchiha tetapi ada yang berbeda.

Hinata tidak pernah bertemu Itachi lebih dari satu jam. Dirinya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke.

Seperti saat ini.

Sasuke menemani Hinata berjalan santai di kebun pribadi milik Ibunya.

Berjalan tanpa canggung, tidak seperti pasangan muda yang baru mengenal tetapi beriringan senada seperti sudah mengenal lama.

Sasuke akan menjelaskan setiap _detail_ dari kebun milik Ibunya kepada Hinata dengan senang hati. Beruntung dirinya selalu mengekor kepada Ibunya sejak kecil.

"Ini bunga apa Sasuke-Kun?" Hinata terlihat tertarik pada sebuah bunga berwarna putih.

"Itu adalah bunga _Lily of the Valley._ Salah satu bunga yang favorit Ibuku."

"Bunga ini terlihat cantik." Puji Hinata tersenyum.

"Ya. Bunga ini melambangkan cinta suci dan kesetiaan."

"Benarkah?" Hinata semakin tertarik dengan bunga itu.

"Tetapi bunga ini memiliki racun mematikan."

Hinata terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan terakhir Sasuke.

Cantik tetapi mematikan.

Demi merubah suasana yang mulai aneh, Sasuke membimbing Hinata kembali untuk melihat sekitar dan melontarkan berbagai gombalan untuk Hinata.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Itachi melihat semuanya dari balik ruangan belajarnya.

Hatinya merasa tercubit melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Hinata.

.

.

.

Ini adalah malam terakhir Hinata di kerajaan Uchiha. Sasuke meminta Hinata menemuinya di kolam pancur yang berada di kebun Ibunya.

Bulan cukup bersinar dengan terang malam ini.

Sasuke melihatnya dari pantulan air di kolam dan Hinata yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

Sasuke memberi aba-aba diam kepada pengawalnya untuk tidak bersuara. Dia berjalan perlahan menghampiri Hinata yang masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kamu melamun?" Tanya Sasuke dan sedikit mengejutkan Hinata.

Hinata segera berbalik dan berdiri. Dia sedikit membungkuk memberi salam.

Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Hinata kembali merona karena dirinya.

"Apa ada yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

Hinata diam.

Rautnya terlihat sedih dan Sasuke menyadarinya.

Sasuke menaikkan dagu Hinata agar dia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah dari wanita yang dia cintai diam-diam itu. Dia terkejut saat menyadari Hinata menitikkan air mata.

Dengan segera Sasuke menyeka air mata itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis?" Sasuke merasa begitu sedih melihat Hinata yang menangis.

"A-Aku..." Hinata bahkan tidak sanggup mengucapkan isi hatinya.

Dia tidak ingin menikah dengan Itachi. Yang dicintainya adalah Sasuke.

Hinata tidak membenci Itachi tetapi yang selama ini mengisi hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu adalah Sasuke.

Dan dia tahu cintanya ini telah salah. Dia mencintai seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi adik iparnya.

"Apa ada yang menyakitimu Hinata? Katakan." Suara Sasuke mulai meninggi. Dia benar-benar tidak suka melihat Hinata menangis.

"Bi-Bisakah aku membatalkan pernikahan ini?" Isak Hinata kecil.

Sasuke tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Terlalu.." Tubuh Hinata merosot. Dia telah mencurahkan semuanya.

Sasuke segera membantu Hinata berdiri dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku juga." Balas Sasuke sangat bahagia.

Hinata masih terisak dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu dan mencium bibir Hinata. Setelahnya kembali menyeka sisa air mata di wajah Hinata. Rautnya menjadi serius.

"Kita kabur bersama, menikah dan mandiri. Kita akan mendirikan keluarga kecil kita. Aku bisa bekerja apapun selama itu bersama denganmu. Bagaimana dengan menjadi seorang petani?"

Hinata sangat senang mendengar semua kalimat Sasuke. Dia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan tetapi pilihan yang diberikan Sasuke hanya akan mendatangkan masalah besar dan Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah tanda dirinya tidak setuju.

Sekalipun hatinya sangat senang.

"Aku senang. Sungguh aku senang tetapi kita tidak dapat melakukan itu Sasuke. Jika kita kabur hanya akan menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besar. Perang bisa pecah. Aku tidak ingin." Hinata tidak ingin rakyatnya menderita, hanya karena keegoisan hatinya.

"Ta-Tapi..-"

"Itu benar Sasuke." Suara berat Itachi mengiterupsi.

Ini sungguh keadaan yang sangat buruk.

"Itachi." Desis Sasuke tidak suka.

"Pengawal pisahkan mereka berdua."

Segera para pengawal Itachi memisahkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku dan Hinata." Teriak Sasuke marah.

Itachi hanya menghela nafas lelah. Pada akhirnya hal ini akan terjadi juga. Dia dapat melihat Hinata menangis dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pernikahanku dengan Hinata akan tetap berlangsung." Deklarasi Itachi merupakan keputusan mutlak.

"Apa kamu tidak tahu? Hinata itu mencintaiku, bukan dirimu." Teriak Sasuke kepada Itachi. "Jadi lepaskan saja kami. Kamu bisa mencari Ratumu yang lain."

"Tidakkah kamu mengerti posisimu saat ini Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi sinis.

"Aku hanya akan menikah dengan Hinata dan hanya dia yang akan menjadi ratuku."

Tubuh Hinata menegang, dia menatap Itachi dengan pandangan sulit.

"Aku membencimu Uchiha Itachi." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Ini lucu.

Itachi tertawa dalam hatinya. Dia menyayangi adiknya tetapi malah kebencian yang dia dapatkan.

"Apa dirimu belum puas merebut semuanya dariku? Kasih sayang dan perhatian Ayah. Sekarang kamu juga ingin merebut Hinata dariku. Jawab aku Itachi.!"

Hati Itachi seperti tercubit karena dia juga merasa Sasuke merebut semua perhatian dan kasih sayang Ibunya.

Sungguh ini sangat lucu.

"Bawa mereka ke dalam kamar masing-masing dan pastikan mereka tidak bisa kabur." Perintah Itachi yang kemudian dipatuhi oleh semua pengawalnya.

Sasuke dan Hinata diseret paksa oleh pengawal Itachi. Sasuke berusaha menggapai tangan Hinata namun semua itu sia-sia. Hinata sudah menjauh.

Sakit sungguh rasanya.

Itachi masih diam ditempat dan memandang ke langit gelap tanpa bintang dan bulan yang sudah tertelan oleh awan malam.

Dia juga merasakan sakit yang sama.

Sakit karena dibenci oleh adik kandungnya sendiri dan sakit karena cinta Hinata bukan untuknya.

Dia membenci semua kuasa yang berada ditangannya.

Itachi memandang kedua telapak tangannya yang bergetar.

"Maaf." Ucap Itachi entah kepada siapa.

Dia pun menangis sendiri.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah kepulangan Hinata kembali ke kerajaannya. Suasananya sama seperti saat kedatangan Hinata tetapi yang berbeda adalah auranya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga.

Didalam kereta kencananya, Hinata meremas kedua tangannya berusaha menguatkan dirinya akan sesuatu.

Sasuke dan Itachi melihat dalam diam kepergian kereta kencana kerajaan Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Hinata sampai di kerajaannya dengan selamat dan mendapat sambutan hangat dari Ayah dan Adiknya. Setelah ini, Hinata juga diminta membuat laporan mengenai kerajaan Uchiha. Hinata hanya menurut dan kembali berlalu ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kamu ada masalah dengan Hinata dan Itachi?" Mikoto masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan menemukan anak bungsunya sedang duduk menatap keluar kamar.

"Ibu." Sasuke segera berdiri dan memberi salam. Dia menggiring Mikoto untuk duduk disampingnya.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sudah semakin dewasa. Dia membelai pelan punggung Sasuke.

"Apa kamu mencintai Hinata?" Mikoto hanya mencoba menebak.

Sasuke tentu saja terkejut. Semudah itukah dirinya ditebak.

"Aku Ibumu Sasuke, Akulah yang melahirkanmu dan Itachi. Jujurlah."

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama sampai menjawab "Iya".

"Bisakah Ibu memohon kepada Ayah membatalkan pernikahan itu? Hinata mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintainya." Pertama kalinya Sasuke meminta sesuatu.

"Maafkan Ibu Sasuke." Mikoto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan sesekali mengelus pelan.

Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tahu ini semua sia-sia.

Kali ini Sasuke merutuk. Seandainya saja dia yang terlahir sebagai kakak.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap benda yang kini berada diatas mejanya.

Itu adalah bunga _Lily_ yang dia ambil pada malam itu. Malam pernyataan cintanya kepada Sasuke.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sepertinya ini adalah jalan terakhir yang Hinata miliki. Dia tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai dan melihat orang yang dia cintai terluka lebih dalam karena dirinya.

Hinata meminta para pelayan untuk membuatkan dirinya segelas teh panas.

Tidak terlalu lama menunggu teh panas itu telah terhidang diatas meja dan Hinata meminta semua pelayannya keluar kamar. Dengan keteguhan hati yang sudah dia siapkan jauh-jauh hari, Hinata menaruh bunga itu ke dalam teh panasnya dan merendamnya cukup lama. Dia mengaduk-ngaduk tehnya dan kemudian meminumnya tanpa ragu.

Tidak perlu lama efeknya mulai Hinata rasakan. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan mulai kejang. Gelas teh yang masih dia pegang terjatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara.

Para pelayan yang berjaga segera masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata dengan panik dan menemukan Hinata yang sudah terbujur lemah dibawah lantai dengan mulut berbusa.

"Cepat panggilkan tabib." Teriak kepala pelayan kepala pelayan lainnya.

Seisi istana panik karena Hinata meminum racun. Ketika tabib tiba semua telah terlambat. Hinata sudah meninggal dan menyisakan kesedihan mendalam bagi kerajaan Hyuuga.

Berita meninggalnya Hinata langsung disampaikan kepada kerajaan Uchiha. Semua tidak percaya hal ini bisa terjadi. Hinata melakukan bunuh diri dengan meminum racun.

Sasuke yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini hanya mengurung diri didalam kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin menemui siapapun. Dia menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak dapat membawa Hinata pergi. Dia seorang pecundang.

.

.

.

Perjanjian adalah perjanjian, setelah sebulan meninggalnya Hinata, kini pernikahan antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga tetap dilaksanakan, yang berbeda hanyalah Itachi akan menikahi adik Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi.

Sudah sebulan juga lamanya Sasuke mengurung dirinya didalam kamar. Dia bahkan tidak ingin menemui Ayah, Ibu dan Itachi. Sasuke juga tidak menghadiri acara pernikahan Itachi dengan Hanabi.

"Apa ini yang kamu inginkan Hinata?"

"Kamu terlalu kejam kepadaku."

Ini adalah suara pertama Sasuke sejak sebulan lalu tetapi yang terlihat dia berbicara sendiri.

"Jika memang begitu maka aku akan menyusulmu."

Sasuke menangis.

Sasuke menarik pisau kecil miliknya. Pisau itu adalah pemberian kakeknya saat dirinya masih kecil.

Dia tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

Darah segar keluar dari luka dibagian perut.

Dia menancapkan berkali-kali pisau itu ke bagian perutnya.

Sakit dari lukanya itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan sakit dari kehilangan.

Tidak lama pandangan Sasuke mulai memburam. Dia jatuh karena kehabisan darah.

Pelayan yang membawakan makanan terkejut ketika melihat Tuannya telah terbaring tidak bernyawa dengan darah membasahi lantai. Dia berteriak dan segera memberitahukan berita buruk ini kepada Raja dan Ratu.

Sekali lagi kabar duka datang dari Kerajaan Uchiha.

.

.

.

 **\- End Part I-**

 **Part II**

 **Tokyo, July 2017**

Panas tidak menyurutkan semangat wanita ini untuk menarik koper besarnya menuju sebuah apartemen barunya.

Ini adalah kepulangannya yang kedua ke Jepang. Perjalanan dari London ke Jepang memang melelahkan tetapi dia sedang semangat karena akan tinggal lama di tanah kelahirannya.

"Tidak buruk." Ucapnya ketika melihat isi dalam apartemennya.

"Jika anda memerlukan bantuan lain, anda bisa menghubungiku nona Hyuuga."

"Terima kasih Iruka-san." Gadis yang dipanggil Hyuuga itu melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya.

Hinata merenggangkan badannya yang terasa sedikit kaku dan pegal sepeninggal Iruka.

"Saatnya memperkenalkan diri." Hinata membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan beberapa handuk kecil yang akan dia gunakan sebagai hadiah perkenalan.

Hinata mulai dari kamar nomor 2307. Dia menekan bel dan mengetuk tiga kali. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Hinata membuka suaranya.

"Permisi." Dan menekan bel lagi.

Tidak menunggu lama, Hinata mendengar seseorang membukakan pintu.

"Selamat siang." Sapa Hinata terlebih dahulu.

Orang itu hanya mematung melihat Hinata dan tiba-tiba dia menarik ke dalam kamarnya.

Semua terlalu cepat untuk Hinata cerna.

Kini posisi Hinata sudah terpojokan oleh seorang pria yang tidak dia ketahui.

Hinata mulai berkeringat dingin karena takut. Dia mencoba menatap pria yang kini tengah memojokannya dan mengurungnya.

Pria itu tersenyum dan membuat Hinata terhipnotis.

'Tampan.'

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Suara berat pria itu mendengung ditelinga Hinata.

'Te-Terlalu _sexy._ ' Dan Hinata mengakuinya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jyu-.."

"Hm..?" Nampaknya Pria itu menantikan jawaban dari Hinata.

"Jyukennn.!" Dengan gerakan tangan kedepan, Hinata berhasil menjatuhkan pria itu dengan sekali serangan.

Pria itu terpental kebelakang dan jatuh. Terkejut memang.

"Me-Mesum.." Teriak Hinata dengan wajah merah.

Hinata mengambil handuk dari dalam _papper bag_ yang dia bawa dan melemparkannya tepat ke depan muka pria itu.

Hinata keluar tergesa dengan wajah merah. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

Ini baru awalnya.

Masih ada banyak hal menarik yang akan menimpa Hinata dengan tetangga barunya yang dia anggap mesum.

Kalau Hinata tidak salah namanya itu 'Uchiha Sasuke.'

.

.

.

 **Gaje?**

 **Hahaha.. Ini Fict buat Ultah Sasu-pyon.**

 **Happy birthday Sasuke.. :***

 **Ini Fict singkat yang bisa persembahkan.**

 **Sudilah memberi komentar anda.**

 **Bye :***


End file.
